An LDO regulator is a direct current (DC) linear voltage regulator that can operate with a very low dropout, where “dropout” (also termed “dropout voltage”) means the difference between the input voltage (e.g., received power supply rail voltage) and the regulated out voltage. As known in the conventional LDO regulator arts, a low dropout voltage may provide, for example, higher efficiency and concomitant reduction in heat generation, as well as lower minimum operating voltage.